Conventionally, for example, Patent Literature 1 discloses, as a railroad vehicle, a configuration including a generator linked to an engine through a power transmission device, a rectifier that converts an output of the generator into a direct current, an inverter connected to the rectifier, a motor linked to the inverter, an energy storage device branching from and linked to a wire between the rectifier and the inverter, an energy control device connected among the rectifier, the inverter, and the energy storage device.
Patent Literature 2 discloses, as a driving system of a railroad vehicle, a configuration including an engine, a generator that converts an axial rotating force generated by the engine into alternating-current power, an AC/DC converter that converts the alternating-current power generated by the generator into direct-current power and supplies the direct-current power to power transmitting means, an inverter device that converts the direct-current power supplied by the power transmitting means into three-phase alternating-current power and drives an electric motor, and a system integrated control device that controls the engine, the generator, the AC/DC converter, the inverter device, and the electric motor.
Patent Literature 2 also discloses a configuration including power storage means instead of the engine and the generator, which are power generating means. In this case, the configuration includes a DC/DC converter instead of the AD/DC converter.